


MsFaust’s Random BATIM AU Grimoire

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [182]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Chapter 5 is not canon to any of these, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Liquid AU, Mercy option, Tags May Change, game mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A collection of random AUs I’ve thought up, for your perusalYou may use these AUs yourself, as long as you a) list this work as an inspiration and b) keep certain characters safe (indicated in each AU).





	1. Introduction

Here you can find a collection of random AUs I’ve come up with. You are free to expand upon these, as long as you make sure to a)keep certain characters safe (noted in each AU), and b)list this work as an inspiration.

 

Each AU is described in the following fashion-

 

Name: The name of the AU

Description: A basic summary of the AU

Safe: Which characters avoided ending up as inky horrors? (This one is VERY important. STICK TO IT.)

Spin-Off Ideas: Suggestions for alternative versions, like how the HATIM AU has Buddy. Unless otherwise noted, the safe characters remain so in each. (Ex. if Wally is listed as being safe in the main AU, he’ll be safe in all spinoffs.)

Other Notes: Stuff that doesn’t fit anywhere else, like ideas for events in the story

 

Edit: Chapter 5 is not canon to any of these AUs, and never will be.

Edit 2: I will now be including Good AUs (like Hell’s Studio). Such AUs will have ‘Good AU’ in the safe section, and their spinoffs will be good as well, naturally.


	2. Little Sister Susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this AU is a crossover with Bioshock, it may be useful to be somewhat familiar with the first two games. (Knowledge of Infinite is optional.)

Name: Little Sister Susie

Description: Quitting Sillyvision was actually the second time Susie got out of a bad situation. The first was being rescued from the underwater city of Rapture when she was a young girl. However, while her ADAM slug was removed by Jack, it did leave behind a nasty surprise—a number of eggs. One of them hatched during her time at Joey Drew Studios, and since the Little Sister cure was still in effect, her body rejected it, forcing her to vomit it and the remaining eggs out. Joey used these, in combination with the ink, to create a substance that could help him achieve his goals.

Years later, when Henry receives the letter inviting him back, Susie accompanies him to the studio, where the two confront not only the horrors Joey created, but also Susie’s past.

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie

Spin-Off Ideas:

-Henry goes back alone, but still learns about Susie’s past. What Susie and the other safe ones do in the meantime is up to the author.

-Susie goes back alone, in which case she’ll have access to multiple plasmids. Whether Henry is safe or not is up to the author.

-Good AU: the crew find out about Susie’s past in some way

Other Notes:

-Both Henry and Susie are ADAM compatible (meaning they don’t have to worry about Splicerdom), much like Jack. Henry gains access to Electro Bolt, Susie uses Incinerate, and both have Telekinesis.

-The Projectionist is similar enough to a Big Daddy that Susie may be able to get him on their side. If that’s the case, he may survive and leave the studio with them and the Toons.


	3. Doll Bendy

Name: Doll Bendy

Description: Remember the doll used to power up the Ink Machine? Well, when the Machine was turned on, it brought the doll to life. Now Henry’s got a pint-sized plush partner helping him in his quest to solve the mystery of the Ink Machine and escape the studio.

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas

Spin-Off Ideas:

None yet.

Other Notes:

-Doll Bendy may possess a monster form, like in the 2D Bendy AU.

-At the end, Henry manages to turn Doll Bendy into a real Toon, and takes him, Boris, and Alice home.


	4. Mini Trio

Name: Mini Trio

Description: In this AU, Henry is accompanied by miniature versions of the trio (how they come to exist is up to the author). Much like 2D Bendy, the trio can use ink to temporarily achieve larger forms in order to fight enemies.

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas

Spin-Off Ideas:

None yet.

Other Notes:

-Henry does manage to make the trio life-size at the end.

-If Tom and Allison Angel exist in this AU, they’ll probably get different names, to avoid confusion.


	5. Alice and the Ink Machine

Name: Alice and the Ink Machine

Description: First seen in [Chapter 1 of Twenty-Five Other Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733132/chapters/34057152), this is a universe where Alice, not Bendy, was the mascot of Joey Drew Studios. Bendy is a deuteragonist in the cartoon, acting as a little brother figure as he tries to learn how to be good. Unfortunately, he still has a penchant for mischief, and many episodes involve problems caused by his antics.

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Lacie

Spin-Off Ideas:

-Toon Henry fusion: Based on Squigglydigg’s Toon Henry AU, but with Alice in Bendy’s place.

-2D Alice: Based on Shinyzango’s 2D Bendy AU. Whether or not ‘Alice’ (as in Alice’s monster form) also survives in this AU is optional.

Other Notes:

-Alice’s monster form resembles an onryo (the inspiration for the antagonists of The Ring and The Grudge). Monster Bendy looks like a cross between canon ‘Bendy’ and a human, while the good Bendy simply looks like a taller version of his cartoon self.

-Upon being defeated, Alice reverts to an on-model form and Henry comforts her before leading all three Toons out of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions for other spin-offs, feel free to suggest them. Just remember: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, and Lacie are to remain unharmed. This is NON-NEGOTIABLE.


	6. Ultimate Bendy and the Ink Machine

Name: Ultimate BATIM

Description: An alternate take on the game, semi-inspired by Marvel’s Ultimate universe (hence the name). In this version, the main characters are Bendy, Boris, and Alice, working together to escape the studio. Using clues left by Joey in the form of tapes (using the voices of former staff who got out before everything went pear-shaped), the trio must navigate the labyrinthine studio, battle horrific monsters, and destroy the Machine holding them hostage.

Safe: Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie

Spin-Off Ideas:

None yet.

Other Notes:

-The Toons do not need the Machine to survive, but the Ink Demon and some of the other monsters do.


	7. Symbiotic

Name: Symbiotic

Description: Inspired by the 2018 version of Venom (and to a lesser degree, the Possession comic), this AU depicts the Toons as symbiotic entities. Their natural state is a living mass of ink, but they can take on their ‘intended’ forms by bonding with a human host (although if one does not have a strong enough soul, their soul is consumed by the Toon and they end up as a Lost One). Bendy initially bonded with Joey, but the latter seized full control of their shared body and the abilities granted. In a desperate attempt to free himself, Bendy tricked Joey into inviting Henry back, planning to bond with the former animator.

(Spoiler alert: he succeeds, and Henry proves a much better host.)

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

Spin-Off Ideas:

-Crossover: Joey used an actual symbiote to enhance the machine’s ink.

Other Notes:

-The Searchers are host-less Toons seeking to bond with Henry, but none of them are compatible with him.

-Malice is a ‘previous draft’ of Alice who uses the ink of her fellow Toons as an alternative to finding a host. However, this is only a short-term solution, and she must keep harvesting ink to remain in her current form.

-Murray Hill is Boris’s host. (Thanks Mipezrosa!)

-While Alice would have preferred that Susie be her host, she also didn’t want to get her involved, leading her to settle for the thankfully compatible Allison.


	8. Mercy

Name: Mercy

Description: In Bioshock 1 and 2, the player can choose whether to kill certain characters or allow them to live (moreso in the latter). This AU applies that mechanic, meaning Henry can choose whether or not certain characters live or die. If he chooses to let them live, they will help him in some fashion.

The characters who can be spared are as follows:

-The Prophet: During the sacrifice attempt, you can slip out of your bonds and enter the room where the Prophet (later revealed to be an ink clone of Sammy) is trying to summon Bendy. When Bendy emerges and attacks, you have the option to flee alone or to bring the Prophet with you. If you choose the latter, saving him from Bendy, he will show you a shortcut to the S3 Vault (the room where you meet Boris) and thus avoid the chase scene.

-The Projectionist: The Projectionist (who may or may not be Norman) will appear in Chapter 4 regardless of whether you kill him in Chapter 3. However, if he is still alive at the end of Chapter 3, he will help you escape whenever Bendy appears during Chapter 4.

-Malice: At the end of Chapter 4, you confront Malice in the haunted house. She reveals that she is a previous draft of Alice, and was never human to begin with. In addition, it’s revealed that the Boris you fought was a previous clone she killed and modified. After she laments that she will never be able to meet Susie, she tells you to “go ahead and kill me.” If you spare her, she will give you the Ink Blaster, a weapon that can only be used in Chapter 5, but can destroy multiple enemies at once. Regardless of your choice, Boris and Alice will then appear to lead you out of the haunted house (not killing Malice).

-Bendy: To defeat Bendy, you must destroy the four projectors around the Ink Machine’s core, followed by the core itself. He will try to stop you, but upon its destruction, he will collapse in pain and be vulnerable. You can then choose to kill him or comfort him. Should you choose the latter, he will revert to his Toon form and break down crying in Henry’s arms.

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas; others may be safe too if desired

Spin-Off Ideas: None.

Other Notes:

-This can technically be applied to other AUs, but can also stand as its own AU.

-Multiple endings are possible, determined by how many characters survive:

+If Henry did not spare anyone, Boris and Alice will turn against Henry, saying he’s no better than Joey. They will throw him into the ink, from which he will emerge as a new Bendy with no memory of being human. The three will then kill Joey (seen through shadows).

+If Henry spared the Prophet, Projectionist, and/or Malice, but not Bendy, Henry will allow Boris and Alice to turn him into a new Bendy. The three will then kill Joey (seen through shadows) with aid from those he spared.

+If Henry spared Bendy, but not the Prophet, Projectionist, or Malice, the three Toons will leave with Henry. The four arrive at Henry’s house, where Henry’s wife and/or daughter welcome him and the Toons home.

+If Henry spared Bendy and one or two of the others, the latter will kill Joey and take over the studio, promising to make it a better place for its inhabitants. Henry will then leave, taking the Toons home with him.

+If Henry spared everyone, the ending will be similar to the above, but the Prophet, Projectionist, and Malice recall how Henry showed them mercy, and choose to trap Joey in a cartoon mimicking the events of the game instead of killing him.

-Before the ending plays, regardless of which one you get, a bulletin board will be shown, revealing that Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, and Thomas all quit in time, and are doing quite well.


	9. Liquid

Name: Liquid

Description: The majority of the studio’s inhabitants are made of ink, which means they are liquid rather than solid. Liquids do not have a fixed form, which would logically mean that they don’t either. As such, the Searchers and Lost Ones are able to change their shape, taking any form they desire. Whether they were aware of this from the beginning or found out later depends on the author.

Safe: Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas; others may be safe too if desired

Spin-Off Ideas: None.

Other Notes:

-This is less of a full AU, and more of a framework that can apply to any verse. You are welcome to use it, as long as the safe ones remain so (you can substitute OCs for certain characters, such as the Prophet).

-The Toons are not created from humans. Whether they are present in the studio or have escaped is up to the author.


	10. Toon Henry (my version)

Name: Toon Henry (my version)

Description: In this AU, Joey sought to not only bring the Toons to life, but to turn humans (including himself) into Toons. Most of his attempts at the latter were unsuccessful, due to the fact that the test subjects had been exposed to a sufficient amount of ink, building up a tolerance. This required Joey to increase the amount of ink used, leading to overdosage and subsequent transformation into Searchers and other monsters. As Henry lacks the ‘tolerance’ (as do the other Sillyvision Survivors), the pentagram he collapsed in at the end of Chapter 1 turned him into a Toon. Not only does he have to escape the cartoon dimension that the studio has become, but he has to find a way to become human again—assuming that he wants to...

Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie

Spin-Off Ideas: None yet. Suggestions are welcome.

Other Notes:

-While Henry can use/be affected by Toon physics, exactly how much control he has depends on the aspect. For example, he can use hammerspace intentionally, but body deformation is either automatic or reflexive (things like surviving a large object being dropped would be automatic, whereas something like using squash and stretch to dodge an attack is reflexive).

-Initially, Bendy is unaware that the monsters used to be human, believing them to be prior creations of the Machine. After he attacks and knocks out Aaron (the Prophet), he learns the truth and avoids Henry during Chapter 3 out of guilt. When the Projectionist chases down Henry during Chapter 4, Bendy rescues Henry and joins him. Boris and Alice suspected the ink monsters’ true natures for some time, but are uncertain until Henry confirms their suspicions.

-Malice is Allison, whose desire to prove herself better than Susie drove her to try and become ‘the perfect Alice.’ She had a lower level of tolerance than most of the others—enough that she ‘overdosed’ like the others, but not enough to become a Searcher or Lost One.

-At some point, most likely after beating Joey, Henry would have to choose whether to stay a Toon or become human again. The Toons stick with him either way, and they all leave the studio.


	11. Multiplayer

Name: Multiplayer

Description: As the name implies, this is an AU where Henry did not go back alone, but was accompanied by one or more of the others who got out in time: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, and/or Lacie. This could play out in one of two ways: either the group works together to escape, or they somehow get separated and have to reunite before they can leave. If the latter option is used, this could result in a multiple route story, with each route following one of the protagonists.

Safe: Technically, Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, and Lacie are all safe in that they got out in time, but one or more of them went back with Henry.

Spin-Off Ideas: N/A

Other Notes:

-While this can stand alone as its own AU, but it can also apply to any other verse. You are welcome to use it, as long as the safe ones remain so (you can substitute OCs for certain characters, such as the Prophet).

-The events of Chapter 5 are not canon in any instance of this AU or any derivative AU, especially not the ending. Henry and his companions get out with all three of the main trio (and if you prefer, the Butcher Gang as well).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If I were to use the multiple routes version, Susie’s route would consist of her first looking for Alice, followed by the two searching for the others. All the while, there would be copious amounts of Mama Bear.


	12. Inklight

Name: Inklight

Description: Inspired by Prototype, this is an AU where ‘Henry’ is actually a creation of the Ink Machine, based on the original. At first unaware of such, ‘Henry’ comes to suspect his true nature after starting to demonstrate abilities similar to that of Alex Mercer. Nonetheless, he and his companions remain undeterred in their desire to get out alive.

Safe: No canon characters harmed

Spin-Off Ideas:

-The real Henry is present in the studio, and is revealed to be the true mastermind. Whatever he or Joey is the Ink Demon is up to the author, as is Joey’s fate in the former case.

Other Notes:

-The name of this AU is a play on Blacklight, the name of a virus which plays a central role in Prototype.

-Whether ‘Henry’ is capable of consuming other ink creatures is up to the author, though he will not consume any of his allies.

-The real Bendy joins ‘Henry’ late in the game as an ally, joining him, Boris, and Alice in eventually escaping the studio.


	13. Toon Terror

Name: Toon Terror

Description: The ‘studio’ is actually a cartoon itself, with Henry having been somehow transported into it. All the residents are essentially cartoon characters, though most of them incorrectly believe themselves to have once been human. Only the main trio—Boris, Alice, and the real Bendy—know the truth, and they want out just as badly as Henry does.

Safe: All canon characters are safe

Spin-Off Ideas:

-The Toons are made from transformed humans, though none of them were studio workers

-Cuphead xover: Cuphead characters are present as enemies and/or allies

-Henry gets Toonified when he is sent into the cartoon.

Other Notes:

-It is possible that Joey is inside as well, using the lack of time as a means of cheating death.

-At some point, Malice learns that she was never human, and breaks down as a result. Henry comforts her, and she has a heel-face turn, taking the name Lilith.

-Before the final confrontation, Henry realizes he won’t stand a chance against the Ink Demon as a human, so he allows himself to be turned into a Toon. Whether the transformation is temporary or permanent is up to the author.

-After escaping from the cartoon, Henry destroys the film reel it’s on before heading home with his companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of who haven’t seen the recent update to the intro chapter, I will now be including Good AUs in this collection as well. See the intro for details.


End file.
